A gimbal structure may be used to support an optical device such as a video camera, a camera, a telescope, a telescope video camera, a measuring instrument, or the like. Operations of such an optical device may require the gimbal structure to stably support the optical device and to easily adjust an orientation thereof.
The center of gravity of a gimbal structure may need to be adjusted to point a camera at different shooting angles. In conventional technologies, the center of gravity of a gimbal structure may be adjusted by first sliding a supporting plate on which the camera is fixed along a roll-axis support which carries the supporting plate, and then locking the supporting plate on the roll-axis support by a screw. However, a specific tool has to be used in this center of gravity adjusting method and the center of gravity of the gimbal structure may not be adjusted in a timely and convenient manner.